Transcended Kymael/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} . |activeskill1 = God's Punishment ( /Melee) |flavora1 = The one who commits injustice shall be punished by god. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 5214% damage to entire enemy party. "Punished" targets suffer another 9452% damage and them for 4.4 seconds with 100% certainty. 17.3 sec |activeskill2 = Absolute Inviolability |flavora2 = God's words are absolute. |aEffect2 = Restores 100% HP for one allied party member except for self. Also resets all Cooldowns and increase their by 975% for 13 seconds. This skill can be cast upon Kymael herself if none else is in her party, but does not reset this skill's Cooldown (other skills are reset). 14.3 sec |activeskill3 = Blessing of the Heavens |flavora3 = God will look after you from above. |aEffect3 = Casts an shield on self, which is immune to dispel, over 5 seconds. For every second, increases entire allied party's by 408%, stacking up to 5 times. (Read Notes) 27.4 sec |passive1 = God's Message |flavorp1 = God's word shall lead us to the right path. |pEffect1 = Denies attacks on self that strike including 100% hits. Also, upon Kymael's death, revives entire allied party with 100% HP. 48 sec |passive2 = God's Mercy |flavorp2 = God treats everyone equally and shows mercy to all. |pEffect2 = Increases allied party's damage by 320%. Also, when battle starts, grants a protective shield of 176% ATK for self. 3 seconds after its disappearance it will regenerate. |passive3 = God's Space |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied party's damage by 411%, and reduces enemy damage by 48%. Also, increase the party's magical damage by 8% per enhancement level. |passive4 = God's Revenge |flavorp4 = Revenge is the job of the Gods who have absolute power. |pEffect4 = "Blessing of the Heavens" will grant entire allied party 377% increased skill damage and a protective shield with 392% strength. |passive5 = Deputy of God |flavorp5 = "I am the prophet who will carry out the almighty authority of the heavens." |pEffect5 = Increases received damage by 55% for enemies affected by the "Punish" (Passive effect) debuff. During "Blessing of the Heavens"' channel, now additionally increases damage by 288% for entire allied party. |passive6 = Absolute Authority |flavorp6 = "You cannot escape from the power of the divine." Absolute Authority is granted to Kymael. |pEffect6 = Increases the damage of entire allied party by 417%. The damage received by entire enemy party is increased by 82%. Additionally for 46 seconds, "Blessing of the Heavens" now grants 56% increases damage to all allies, stacking up to seven times. |passive7 = God's Words |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Additionally for 46 seconds, "Heavenly Protection" grants 314% skill damage to all allies, reduce damage taken by 88%, increase damage by 272%, and by 38% (stacking up to 7 times). Also, increase the party's attack by 28% and by 11% per Infinity enhancement. ||inficon1 = |infskill1 = Party Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase ATK of allied units by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Party AoE ATK |infEffect2 = Increase AoE ATK of allied units by 900%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Hydra Additional Boss Damage |infEffect3 = Increase additional damage of allied units by 1080% in Hydra. |charskill = Infinite Divinity |charEffect = Increase by 1276% for all allies during World Boss Hydra. |Gaiaweaponname = Lightstern |GaiaweaponC = 168% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 140% Impact (Allies - Arch Buster Ishuka) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increases ATK by 1290% for all allies. |GaiaweaponSS = Increases ATK by 169% for all ally Arch Busters when aboard Arch Buster Ishuka. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases Skill ATK by 2790% for all allies. |GaiaweaponU = Increases Ranged ATK by 358% for all ally Arch Busters when aboard Arch Buster Ishuka. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases Impact by 55% for all ally Arch Busters when aboard Arch Buster Ishuka. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 5.5%. }}